Harry Styles fanfic
by fallingatthespeedoflight
Summary: a story I made up about Harry Styles falling in love with me haha, A girl can dream :
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Are you okay?..." the voice spoke from behind me, I turned puzzled and glance up from my map,

"Em, yeah im fine...well no actually I'm lost" I reply bowing my head in embaressment,

"Haha, well Where are you trying to get to?" the young man asks me,

"Im tring to get to my mums new house, she moved here a couple days ago and asked me to stay with her for a bit,"

"Oh yeah? where abouts is it? I know this place like the back of my hand!"

"em...Homes church? Something like that..." I say looking up for the first time,

My eyes light up as I realise who is talking to me, "you where on x factor wherent you?, Harry...em...Styles is it?"

"Haha, yup thats me, and I think you mean Homles Chapel?" he says chuckling to himself

"Yeah, thats the one..." I say as I blush,

"Well since you know me but I dont know you, whats your name?" Harry asks me

"Deni, Deni Jones."

"Well nice to meet you Deni" he replies holding out his hand. I shake it and say,

"nice to meet you too Harry."

We retract back from the hand shake and he tells me I am heading in the opposite direction,

He walks forward, looks back at me and shifts his head for me to follow, so I do.

As we walk he asks,

"So your mum has just moved here then?"

"Yeah, she used to live with me and my dad down in scotland but they are going through some stuff so mum wanted to get as far away as possible haha"I joked to myself

"I THOUGHT I HEARD A SCOTTISH ACCENT!" harry boomed excitingly, " I love scottish accents"

"Oh! Do you? Why?, I hate it!"

"I dont know haha, Its just hot!" he said looking at me and winking, I smile and we continue to walk.

He shows me all of these places to go shopping, places to eat and things and then we reach a sign that says Homles Chapel,

"Here we are, what street is it she lives in?" Harry asks

"I have no idea...! I'll phone her" I say as I take out my iPhone 4,

"I see you have good taste in phones" He says taking out his iPhone4 and wiggling it in front of me

I get all the details and Harry shows me the way, we say our goodbyes and he asks as I walk away

"Em Deni?" I turn and walk back to where I was standing,

"Would you mind if I got your number? You seem like a nice girl, seen as we do have the same phone and all" he says smiling

"Eh" I hesitate and then shake my head, "Yeah, sure wouldnt hurt anyone will it?" as we swap phones and enter our numbers then hand it back,

"There you go" I say with a smile, he smiles back and says

"It was really nice to meet you Deni Jones"

"Was nice meeting you, Harry Styles" I smile again and we part our seperate ways.

I am lost again and HAVE to phone Harry, who else am I supposed to phone? it would take mum to find me and shes only just learning her way about this place too,


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hello?"

"Eh, ha, hi, its Deni, the lost scottish girl you met today?" I intrdouce myself awkwardly

"Oh hi! do you miss me already?"

"haha, no actually, 'em, I'm lost, again...seriously think im going to do well living here!"

"haha, Im sure you'll do fine, you just gotta get lost a couple times first haha, describe where you are and I'll see if I can figure out where you are,"

"Emm... theres a road?... "

"Well, thats a good start! haha are there any signs?"

"No...but there's a big row of houses, I think im in a dead end thing haha! oh! wait, theres a park type thing with a wiggly thing that looks like a rabit and a swing set"

"Wait, did you turn left or right at the big roundabout?"

"Eh the opposite of the thing you told me im guessing..."

"Your close to my street you big turtle!"

"Really? I swear I didnt follow you!" (just incase he thought I was some sort of crazy fan stalker)

"I'll come out side and see if I can find you, stay where you are, dont move!"

"ok, ok! bye" we both hung up and I sat down on the side of the road waiting to for Harry coming to help me. After a couple minutes of playing games on my phone I hear someone shout my name.

"Deni?"

"Mum?, is that you?" the voice got closer and then the voice turned into a person from round a corner,

"Great!, I sound like your mum?"

It was Harry, he ran across to me and handed me his hand to get me up, I take it and dust myself off,

"So, Im close to where you live? Could you walk me to my mums please? just incase I get lost in woods and die or something" I say with a little laugh to myself

"Haha, sure but, you know your not painting a very nice picture of this place, its actually really nice here!"

We walked and talked about anything and everything, we have alot in common, after round about 10 minutes we reached my mums street, I saw her at one of the windows in the house, she waves so I wave back and mimed I'll be five minutes, which obviously to Harry was hillarious because he was laughing his head off when I turn back to him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"YOU! miming to your mum like that, c'mon you cant not laugh!

I start laughing at him, laughing at me and then we had to part again,

"Well like I said before it was really nice meeting you today Harry" I said with a smile

He smiles and replies

"was nice meeting you to Deni, just try not to get lost going into your house yeah?"

"Haha, I'll try my best. I guess I'll be seeing you everywhere now then?"

"How do you come to that conclusion?" he asks with a flirty, puzzled face

"Well your like my knight in shining armour now after rescuing me twice! So I aint letting you out of my sights!"

"Oh, oh right, thats me been told then!" Harry smirks saracasticly

"Well I better go mum will come out soon, don want that embarasment now do I? haha"

"See you later Deni, I hope we can hang out more your a cool little turtle"

"Turtle? haha ok then, man, bye!"

I turn and walk into the house where my I saw my mum at the window, I reach the house and caught Harry still standing there, I wave at him, he smiles and walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

A few days had gone by since I had met Harry, we had been texting, he added me on facebook and followed me on twitter. One afternoon at half 12 my phone started vibrating, it was Harry.

"Hey there turtle man" I laughed

"Haha hey turtle girl!, want to do something today?"

"Sure what did you have in mind?" I say with a smile spreading across my face

"Hmm, well its a really nice day fancy getting an instant bbq and hitting the beach?"

"Hell to the yeah! sounds ace! just us or?..."

Its silence for a couple seconds,

"Just us...if thats okay?"

"Yeah sure it shall be fun" my smile turns into a massive grin

"Great! I'll come and get you at the end of the road at about half 1?"

"Great, okay see you then turtle man!"

He hangs up and I jump for joy around my bedroom, mum comes up the stairs and shouts at me for making such a noise, I have a shower and after a while of chosing what to wear I finally decide on a pair of denim high waisted shorts, my back to the future top that I cut to be nicer fitting with my bikini under neath (that would ~not~ be getting shown, it wasnt that hot) and applied the little make up I wear, done my hair, grab my bag and purse, then run out side, shouting bye to mum as I walk calmly to the end of the road and met Harry, he was wearing a pair of Jack Wills shorts with a plain white top and carrying a jumper. He greets me with a hug, which I was pleased with, and we set off.

"So what beach do you want to go to?"

"The one thats closest incase I get lost again haha!"

"haha, I'm sure you'll be fine if you stick with me Deni!" Harry laughs and pushes me a little then continues,

"Lets just get the bbq stuff first shall we? Gotta have my burgers!"

"Well your in luck because I am a mean bbq cook! haha" I pronounce proudly

He looks at me in suprise and shock,

"Dont look so shocked turtle man!"

"haha sorry!" there was a minute or two of silence

"I like how we have little nicknames now and we have only known each other for what? a week?"

"I know but it feels like I have known you all my life." after a second I realise that was a bit much and look at Harry to see what he says, he just smiles and says "I know its weird"

We reach the end of the day at the beach and the sun was just about to set, we were sitting on towels, I shiver as I look to the right and out of the corner of my eye I see Harry shuffle a little closer to me and then wrap his jumper around me. I look at him and smile then we watch the sun set. Just as the sun hides behind the horizon we look at each other, he smiles and I smile back.

"Best be going now, yeah? kinda late " Harry questions

"Yeah think so, been an epic day " I say with a big smile.

We get off the bus and walk to my street because I didnt want to get lost again, we say our goodbyes, I start to walk away and he grabs my wrist,


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

He pulls me back, stares into my eyes, I smile and ask

"what is it turtle man?" he laughs, looks to the ground then back at me,

"I have been wanting to do this since I saw you in the middle of Crewe" and smiles to himself my heart skips as he starts to move closer to me, my lips meet his, he moves his hands from my wrist to my waist as I run my fingers through his hair.

We eventually separate and both smile, he pulls me into him, I rise up to my tip toes and he hugs me tight, I hug him tight back. When we release each other I shiver again as I start to take his jumper off,

"No, no, keep it!"

"But... its yours?"

"I know, but I gave it to you, it'll give me a reason to see you again" he says with a smile spreading across his face,

"aww, your a cute little turtle man"

"Thats what they call me" he says flirtatiously,

We hug and he presses his lips to mine once again, I smile and walk away with a smile from cheek to cheek. I get to my door, instantly run to find mum to tell her the ins and outs of the day with Harry, I find her sitting in the kitchen with two cups of coffee and biscuits waiting on me getting in, we are really close so I tell her everything, as I take his jumper off I start to tell her about our day, the beach, the sun set, the little shuffle and the greatest kiss of my life. She smiles and looks at the clock,

"Oh god! Look at the time! Its two o'clock! we should be in bed!"

"Haha, ok, mamma" I hug her and we both walk up the stairs and enter our bedrooms.

I change into my pj's pull Harrys jumper over me again and as it comes over my face I smell him and smile again. I look at my phone to find a text from him,

'I really enjoyed today turtlegirl, hope we can do it again real soon :D xxxx'

'I had a great time too, we could do something tomorrow? text me when you get up turtleman :)xxxx'

I grab my covers and pull them up to me, snuggle in with Harrys jumper and cosy in for a nights sleep. When I wake I put the photos up on facebook from the day at the beach, which all my friends liked. I wake the next morning to my phone ringing,


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It was Harry,

"I'm up now tu*yawn*rtle girl haha"

"Morning to you to haha, guessing you havent looked out side then?" I say looking out my window watching the rain hit the road.

"*yawn* nope, why?" he opens his blinds

"Oh shit, guess we arent going to the beach again then..."

"Yup, today is a day for jammies, sweeties, popcorn and a few movies" I pause and then shout with a burst of excitment "we should totally have a movie day!"

"Yeah! cool, sounds awesome, what movies? I have anything and everything!"

"Haha same! I have all the food and things so you could come to mines?"

"Ok, that way I can finally meet your mime mum then haha"

"Oh god, totally forgot about that! unfortunitly for me you will have to haha"

Later Harry texts me saying he had forgot what house was mine so, I grab my bear hat, shove on my wellies and run outside, he wanders around the corner and we both start laughing,

"Hahaha! we have the same hat!"

"That means you are wearing a girls hat! you weirdo!" I joke, he just smiles and we hug,

"c'mon, come meet my mum" I say with no enthusiasum

We reach the door, enter and as he takes his shoes off and I take off my wellies I see mum is standing in the hall way laughing her head off.

"Whats wrong with you mum?"

"You's two have the same hats! Ahahaha!" we look at each other, I look back at mum and Harry whispers into my ear 'its fate.' I look to the floor, smile then introdouce Mum to Harry. Eventually after argueing about what to watch, we decide on the Back To The Future trilogy, we get all the food from the kitchen and walk upstairs to my bedroom, I stand at my door and turn around,

"Now, dont judge me on my room okay? Its still being done up... just dont judge okay?"

"What have you got like a coffin or something? haha" Harry replies laughing to himself

" No, not quite, its probably worse..."

"Oh c'mon cant be that bad! its not a one direction shrine is it? just let me in this stuff is slipping!ahaha"

"No not that either..."

I open the door and dump all the food and stuff on my bed, turn around and look at Harry's face, he's is laughing and smiling like a cheshire cat as places the things he had on my bed,

"So I take it you like McFly then?" he says pointing to the naked photo and posters of them on my walls,

"Haha, yeah how did you know?" I laugh as I set up the DVD player, he stands looking at my walls and I pat my bed for him to sit with me and press play as I try to get comfy, he joins me at the top of the bed resting out heads on the head board.

"You know, these are my favorite movies of all time" I pronouce happily,

"Oh really? would never have guessed, cause you had a Back To the Future top on yesterday, a big poster over there and a replica of the car on your bedside table! haha" he says looking at me and laughing

"Its called a DeLorean, Harry!" I say shaking my head,

"oh sorry! haha!" he looks at me and kisses me lightly, I smile. In the middle of part 1 in the Back to the future trilogy I shiver,

"Aw, is turtlegirl cold?" Harry asks snuggling in to me and then realising I had his jumper on,

"I see my jumper is being put to good use haha" I smile and rest my head on his shoulder and climb under my covers, he joins me and we watch the rest of the movie, Harry nudges me and I wake as he whispers into my ear,


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

"Hey, can I have my shoulder back please?" I had fallen asleep on him.

"Oh god, haha sorry, me and mum had a late night last night haha"

"its fine haha, what time did you go to bed at?" he asks as he reaches for his phone on the bedside table,

"About," I pause and try to think,

"Half two" we say in harmony, we laugh together and I pull the covers from me and get up from my bed, Harry pulls me back, kisses me again and again, I try pull away and anounce embarassingly

"ahaha, stop! I need to pee haha, stop!"

" pfft! haha, sorry turtle girl dont want you leaving a puddle now do we?" he jokes as I walk out of the room.

"we are watching other movie now, Paranormal Activity." Harry announces, smiling proudly,

"Shit...do we have to? I get scared so easy, I havent seen it before! its my mums!"

"Dont worry, I got you babe" he says hugging me tightly as I get comfy under my covers again and smile. As the film progresses I bury myself in Harry's embrace and hide my eyes with the sleeve of his jumper, he looks down at me and laughs,

"Haha, you alright there Deni?" still laughing at me,

"Yupp, never better Harry, just sitting watching the movie y'know" I say whilst still hiding behind his jumpers sleeve,

"Do you want me to turn it off?, we can watch it another time, like Halloween or something?" he looks down at me again and smiles, I look at him with a face of disgrace

"Guess thats a no then..." chuckling to himself

"and anyway how do you know we will still be friends by then? hmm?" I ask

"I was hoping you would say that," he replies with a big grin and contuines

"That was me trying to ask you to become, eh...'exlusive'...damn that sounded better in my head, sounds cheesy when I say it out loud!" he laughed and then looks at me, I was lying with my jaw open wide, after a second the question sinks in and I smile,

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I say whilst moving to my side to look at him face to face,

"Yeah, I mean, I have'nt stopped thinking about you since I met you, DAMN, that sounds so cheesy again haha"

"'aw turtleman, me neither, it feels like I have known you all my life, of course we can become 'exclusive'! I would love to" I say whilst smiling from ear to ear. I roll over to him, stand up at the side of the bed, he looks at me puzzled

"Well stand up and hug me then!" He laughs, stands up and I kiss him softly then hug him.

Mum shouts us down for dinner, we kiss again and retract from the hug, I stop the DVD,turn the tv off and walk towards my door, he grabs my waist and places his head on my shoulder and kisses my neck, I turn and ruffle his hair, take his wrist and repeat what mum said,

"c'mon tea's ready"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" we get down stairs, I reach for my plate from the kitchen and Harry takes it and carries it through for me,

"Thanks for making me this Helen, looks amazing!" he says placing our plates on the dining table,

"Your welcome Harry" she replies smiling to him,

"Do you want some juice turtleman?" I shout from the kitchen,

"Em, yeah sure, just anything" he shouts back, mum laughs and I walk through with our drinks and mums too,

"enjoy everybody" mum says with a big smile. After dinner me and Harry went back up stairs to watch some more movies and decide on Toy Story,


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

After watching Toy Story2, I force him to watch Grease,

"Fiiiiiiiiine! but only if," he pauses and thinks "only if any time they sing I get a kiss" he winks and smiles at me,

"dont know about that one Harry, I mean, what would my rockstar boyfriend, Mr. Styles say?" I tease

"I'm sure will be fine with it Miss. Jones" he winks again and I kiss him,

"ok, its a deal" I wink at him and start to watch the movie, within seconds of summer loving coming on he smiles at me and looks at me with his big green eyes,

"Live up to the deal turtle girl!" he laughs and I kiss him lightly,

"Is that it? Thats not a kiss!" he leaps out of the bed and stops the movie, he looks back at me and smiles

"a deals a deal. No kiss, no watching Grease." he says firmly, taking the dvd from the player. I look away and say nothing, he sits on the end of my bed and plays with my phone, there is a flash, I turn back to find him looking at me through the mirrors of my wardobes, he laughs and looks around at me and takes another photo,

"Oh nut! dont you better delete that photo turtleman!" I say in the most scottish way ever, he laughs, shakes his head, takes another and laughs again, I gasp and leap from the top of my bed to the bottom where he is sitting, I grab my phone then reach over to get his, and take a photo of him,

"Ah! you better delete that!"

"Nope, you have photos of me I have photos of you!" sticking my tongue out at him, he jumps to me and crawls onto me, we start to play fight to get his phone back, he messies up my hair

"I dont care, no one is gonna see me! ahaha FAIL" we roll over so I'm on top of him with flashes everytime we move, he starts to laugh so I decide to tickle him, he starts to laugh histeracly and yells out

"STOP IT STOP IT I'M SO TICKILISH!" I laugh and climb off of him.

"Serves you right Mister!" I place the two phones on my bed and he lunges for his

"Hhahaha did you know you were taking photos there? haha some of them are actually cool!"

"Seriously? haha no I didnt let me see 'em" We sit shoulder to shoulder looking at the photos

"'aw I like that one turtleman, send it to me please?" I say looking at a photo of Harry on my bed laughing and me tickling him and smiling too,

"yeah sure, gimmi your phone" I pass him my phone and he sends it, then we look through mines but they are all just blurry and weird,

"Hahaha what is that?" I ask

"Hahaha wow, I have no idea! But its funny!"

I upload the photos to facebook and make the one he sent to me my twitter display picture, which I got alot of 1 D fan hatred for,

"Hazza, I'm getting death threats for that photo!" I whisper in a frightened way

"Dont worry if I ask them to stop it and tell them how much you mean to me they will stop" he reasures me

"Or it'll get worse..." he looks at me with disgrace and we watch t.v again, Harry lies back and pulls my duvet up to his neck,

"You cold turtleman?"

"yeah, you need to warm me up" he says with a big grin, he opens the covers and I cuddle up to him,

"All better now?"

"Sure am turtlegirl" I look him lovingly in the eye and smile, I kiss him and he kisses me back, I persued him to watch Grease again,


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

After it ends, I turn to Harry, look him in the eyes and smile,

"Know how you said you would tell your fans how much I mean to you?" he smiles and replies,

"Yeah?"

"Dont tell them...show me." I whisper, kissing him on the cheek, we look into each others eyes and kiss again.

"I think I'm falling for you Deni Jones" he whispers to me as I feel him pull up his jumper on me, I sit up, take it off and throw it to the floor, we start to kiss again as I tug his t-shirt hem, he does the same and I press my hands against his torso,

"Oh my god! Your hands are roasting!" he exclaims,

"Haha shh!, always are turtleman" I say in a hushed tone as he smiles and kisses me again I pull away, get out of my bed to lock my door, he sits up in the bed and I sit down beside him, he takes my shirt off, kisses me on the neck gently and moves his hands to my back then slowly places me on the mattres I kiss his neck as he starts to seductivly suck on mines, we look at each other and roll over so Harry is on the bottom he undoes his trousers as I do the same. As I lay in his arms, he whispers to me

"Was that ok? didnt hurt you or anything?"

"It was amazing, Harry you couldnt hurt me" I pause and look at him,

"I think I have fell for you" I smile, he smiles back and I kiss him, I look at my phone to see that its half nine.

"God, Harry! babe put your clothes back on, my mum might come up for you to go home soon!" I announce jumping from his arms and rushing to get my clothes on, throwing his at him.

"Calm down babe, I'm 17 your 16 its legal!" he replies putting his trousers on slowly,

"Yeah fair enough its legal, but not in my mums books! Quick please just hurry up ok?"

"Right ok, ok, I'm done" I unlocked the door silently as I put my joggy bottoms on.

Harry craddled me as we lay in each others embrace watching t.v in silence when I turn to Harry again and kiss him,

"Turtle man, this is going way too fast, we have only known each other for a week, nearly two..." I say with a sad expression

"Dont say that Deni. Yeah, we have only known each other for nearly two weeks but I have fell for you and you said yourself you have fallen for me." he kisses my shoulder and then continues

"when I saw you I instantly fell in love with you" he retalliates to my out burst, with passion, he hugs me and kisses me on the neck,

"I love you Deni Jones." he whispers into my ear, I get shivers down my spine.

"I love you Harry Styles" with no hesitation and smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

As I start fall asleep in Harry's arms again, Mum knocks on the door and enters my room, Harry turns as I lie still,

"Sorry doll, but its getting late I think its time Turtle Boy said good night?" she smiled and shut the door as she walked out,

"oi, its Turtle MAN haha" Harry booms

"haha oh, sorry Harry! " Mum shouts from the stair case, he shakes me a little

"Sleepy head! wake up" I wake up fully and kiss him again and again,

"I dont want this night to end turtleman, I'm the luckiest girl alive" I pronounce with a massive smile on my face,

"Gonna have to go home sooner or later and I think you mean your the luckiest turtlegirl alive" he winks at me and kisses me gently on the cheek.

He sits up on the side of the bed, I hug his waist and gently leave a love bite on his neck,

"Ah, no! aha, my hair is way shorter than yours my mum is gonna see it and ask loads of questions!"

"Sorry turtleman gonna have to tell her about me soon, we love each other, I need to meet your parents!"

"You should meet the boys first, then my parents"

"you make them sound like aliens or something!"

"Oh yeah, I'm one third turtle, one third alien and one third human, you not know?" he laughs and turns round to kiss me, mum knocks again,

"c'mon love birds its late!"

"I'm just leaving Helen, honest!" I kiss him again and he stands up, walks out my bed room and heads down the stairs, I turn to face my bedside table and see his phone, I jump out of bed, grab it and run down stairs.

But as I get the top of the stairs the front door closes,

"Ah! Mum he's forgotten his phone imma just run out and give it to him ok?" I ball as I rush to get my shoes on,

"HARRY! HARRY!" I shout at the top of my lungs Seconds later he pops out from behind the corner, I run to him and hug him.

"Babe, you nearly left your phone, how would you ever cope?" I laugh

"Done it on purpose turtle head! Other whise you wouldnt come out here, in the pouring rain, in your joggies with my jumper on and the same hat as me, shows me how much you care" he says with a smile appearing on his face,

"Of course I care, I just told you I loved you?"

"Yeah but I was making sure that you werent using me or something like that, I have been in love, well what I thought was love before and my heart got crushed to pieces, I didnt want that to happen again" his eyes start to fill up a little, I hug him tight and I start to cry a little,

"Aw Harry, I would never do that to you, ever. I'm here to stay ok? I love you turtleman."

"I love you too turtlegirl. I better go, thanks for coming out here babe" he smiles, hugs me and we part again, I get back to the house throw all my wet clothes onto the radiator and run up to my room and lie in the essence of him on my bed. My phone vibrates, it was Harry,

' I really do love you Deni, I wouldnt ever hurt you either. I have a rehersal with the boys tomorrow will you come with me? I want to show you off xxxxxxx'

'Sure I'd love to! I'll get the details tomorrow I'm off to sleep :) I love you xxxxxxx'

'sweet dreams babe xxxxx'


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 **

I look at my phone when I wake up and I notice I have two missed calls from Harry and a couple texts from my Scottish friends asking me loads of questions about life down here and my relationship with Harry,

"Harry? sorry, I'm only just up haha what it is?"

"Its like 12 oclock! haha its ok babe, its just the details about the rehersals today, I'll come and get you round about 1ish and then we will meet the boys get the car and head to the studio, sound good?"

"Crap better get ready I'm a mess! right ok see you then turtleman love you "

"I'm sure you look beatiful, bye love you too "

A huge smile made a break through on my face and I raced to get ready in time for Harry coming at 1, I shouted down to mum and told her what was happening and that I didnt have time for breakfast she was fine with it. Eventually when I was ready, seconds later, Harry appeared at the front door I hear the door bell ring and mum answers,

"Hey Helen! Is Deni ready yet? "

"Hey Harry, yeah shes just getting changed the now, she wont be long, come in." As I throw my necklace over my head and grab my converse from my wardobe I hear Harry telling mum where we were going just as she is about to invite herself I jump from the stairs and greet Harry with a kiss,

"Hey turtleman, see you later mamma, phone me if you need me" I smile at her and we walk out the door.

"God, I was ready just in time there, mum was about to invite herself! haha"

"haha, dont think the boys would have minded" he said reaching for my hand, I took it and I inter locked my fingers through his. Just as we reached Harry's house a black cab pulled up and Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam popped out,

"So you are the famous Turtle Woman then?" Liam says holding out his hand, "I'm Liam"

I dropped Harry's hand, shook Liams and replied "Its actually turtlegirl but I'll let you off just this once haha"

"I'm Zayn, nice to finally put a face to the girl Harry talks about constantly" smiling, I turn around to see Harry blushing a little,

"Nice to meet you"

"I'm Niall, I'm the, " I interupted "The one with the American flag One Piece" smiling and holding out my hand, he shook it and nodded

"Thats me!"

"Hi, I'm Louis, the one that likes carrots" laughing and holding out his hand, I shook it and laughed with him,

"Its great to finally meet all you guys, turtle, sorry Harry talks about yous all the time" Smiling and taking his hand again. They all climb into the car and it takes us to the studio "So do your Scottish friends visit much?" Liam asked over the laughing and joking,

"No, not really, I have only skyped with a couple of them since I've been here." I paused and looked out the window "I miss them, especially my dad"

"aw, little Deni, dont get sad, why not just go back? Take Hazza with you?" he says with a little smile

"Are you trying to get rid of him?" I laugh as I point to him,

"No! I'm just saying! hahaha, if you miss them so much, just go back for a weekend or something" he laughed

It goes quiet in the cab and Harry turns to me,

"What's this about?"

"Oh, nothing just a little conversation me and Liam are having" I say, smiling and ruffling his hair.

After around twenty minutes driving Niall shouts to the driver,

"Stop off at Nando's Dave!please!" Harry looks at me again smiles, I smile back and the boys give out a little cheer.

When Dave stops outside Nando's, Nial jumps out first, then Liam, then Zayn, then Louis and finally Harry then me. He takes my hand again and whispers to me as we enter the resturaunt,

"Turtlegirl can you tell me what you and Liam were talking about ?"

"It was nothing honest just a conversation, nothing exciting" I reply as we sit down

"Well if its nothing exciting why dont you just tell me?" I look at him and smile,

"I'l tell you later okay babe?" he nods and we order our food, just as I finish the last of my drink I look outside to find a man with a camera standing outside,

"Guys, think you have company" I murmer under my breath and shift my head towards the door, they stop and turn to look.

"God, cant we just eat in peace?" Zayn protests. I grab my bag and take Harry's hand again as we walk towards the door, he looks at me and says in a relaxed and calm tone,

"Dont get freaked out by this ok? stay behind me." as he pushes Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn in a box around me and I let out a deep breath.

We walk out and a sworm of papparazi crowd us, shouting and flashing then after what feels like a lifetime, we reach the cab and all climb in again, Harry hugs me tight and kisses my head, I smile and we set off to the studio again. When we arrive Harry introdouces me to their manager Mary and Niall tells her about the Nando's papparazi.


	11. Chapter 11

**This story has been pretty boring, so in this chapter something exciting will happen :D**

**CHAPTER 11**

When the boys had finished their rehersal, we headed into another cab. Harry sat at the window, me beside him, Liam beside me, Zayn infront of him, Niall infront of Harry and Louis infront of me. Liam and I had become friends after the chat we had in the cab on the way and after the day at the studio's, I smile to him and he smiles, laughs and points to Harry, he was asleep against the window, I laugh as I rested my head on hi shoulder and hug his arm.

"Turtleman?" I say shaking him a little,

"Wha? What?" He wakes with a fright, the boys and I laugh as I take his hand.

"We're home, whos house are we going to?" I ask in hope he says his,

"*yawn* Mine I guess, its closest" he smiles and looks at me, I smile back and kiss him,

"Great!"

We were the first stop as Louis, Zayn, Liam and Niall stayed at a near by hotel. We got out, I squeeshed Harry's hand as we got closer to his front door, he turns and waves the guys off and then looks me in the eyes,

"You'll be fine Deni! Dont worry" I breath out a sigh of relief and he opens the front door. We take our shoes off and his mum shouts through to him

"That you Harry?"

"Yeah, I want you two to meet someone" and he takes me through to the living room,

"Guys, this is Deni, Deni this is my mum Anne" he points to his mum, I smile and wave a little and she smiles back,

"This is my stepdad Robin" he points to his stepdad he smiles and I do the same,

"And finally," He pauses and takes me up the stairs, to a door, knocks and then enters

"Finally, this is my sister Gemma" I smile,

"Nice to meet you, I bet we are gonna be like sisters" I smile, look to Harry, ten bac to her,

"Yeah, I bet we will"

He grabs my hand and pulls me to his bedroom door, I know its his as he has a big door plaque saying 'HARRY' I laughed and he opened the door to a dark blue painted room with a double bed, a big t.v and a set of wardobes. He walks in still holding my hand, pulls me to the bed, sits down and lifts me onto his lap. I kiss him and we fall back onto the bed, he stops, softly lifts me off of him and shuts the door, he smiles as he takes off this cardigan I take off my hoodie, we smile and he kisses me again he places me on the mattress and we wrestle as one.

As we lie on his bed looking into each others eyes and I smile,

"Feels like just yesterday I was leaving Scotland and getting lost in Crewe haha" he smiles and sits up a little, I place my head on his chest

"What were you and Liam talking about today in the cab?"He looks away, I sit up beside him, put my hand on his cheek I push him to look at me, his face with no expression,

"I miss my dad turtleman, and my friends, I want you to come to Scotland with me, to meet him and my friends" I smile and kiss him softly

"Why didnt you just tell me? I would sail the seven seas with you! Just to see you smile" he kisses me back and I lay on his chest again,

"I'll will have to check with mum, Robin and Mary first though..." he mumbles as he tickles my shoulder,

"Yeah, I'll have to ask mum too, dont really know what she'll say if I say I want to see dad"

"I'm sure she'll undersand babe, you have a right to see him" he reasures me,

He offers me his one piece for comfyness and he puts his 'comfy trousers' on and we watch t.v. As we lay his arms hugging me, hand in hand with his is head on my shoulder, Robin shouts up to us,

"Its getting late Hazza!"

"Ok Robin, Just getting her stuff together" he kisses my neck and whispers in my ear

"I love you" I get shivers again and pull the covers away from me and start to unzip his one piece,

"Nope, keep it" he pauses "Well for now, I love that thing!"

"More than me?" I say raising an eyebrow

"Nope, thats impossible" He replies with a smile, I smile back,

"Haha ok babe, well I best be off"

"Sure you dont want me to walk you?"

"Nope, I know the way now I'll be fine" I say as I sit beside him on the bed and kiss him, I get my clothes and stuff them into my bag, grab my phone and he follows me down stairs, kisses me at the door whispers three words that give me gousebumbs and I shout bye nice to meet you to Anne and Robin. He smiles, then I turn and start make my way home. As I walk, still wearing Harry's one piece, that is way to big for me, two boys come out from the under pass beside the park and start to walk in my direction, I try look to the floor and walk a little faster. I look behind me as I cross the road and they are no longer in sight but when I get to the other side, they are standing right in my way, I walk onto the road to divert them but as I step onto the road a car comes speeding along the road. I hear skidding and loud noises then everything goes black.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

_**Harry's point of view**_

My phone flashes and I laugh as caller ID shows me the photo of me and Deni when we were messing about at the beach,

"Hey tur" I get distracted by sobbing noises,

"Deni? Are you alright?"

"Harry... Its not Deni" the womens voice pauses, I stand up from my bed and wait for a response

"Its Helen, Deni is in hospital" My knees turn to jelly and I fall to the floor, a tear falls to my cheek,

"What? What happened? Is she ok? Please tell me she's alright!" my voice gets louder and louder,

"HELEN! Is she ok?" I hear crying and I feel my heart break thinking of the worst,

"She's in surgery just now, she was envolved in a hit and run on the way home" tears flood from my eyes as mum looks at me from the top of the stairs,

"Harry? Whats wrong?" I put my hand up for quiet and listen to what Helen is telling me,

"Oh my god! Ok ok I'm on my way" I hang up as mum crawls beside me, she hugs me and asks whats wrong again, I hug her tightly and tell her what happened,

"Shes in surgery mum! I have to go!"

"Harry, Harry, calm down, her mum is there should you really go?" she questions while rocking me back and forward,

I push her away from me and stand up wiping the tears from my cheeks,

"Are you kidding me? Of course I should be there! I love her, I dont know what I would do if anything happened to her!" I run down the stairs and grab the car keys,

"Harry, you dont have your lisence yet! Dont you dare drive any where!"

I ignore her, shake my head and slam the door behind me. On my way to the hospital I phone Liam.

"Liam, Liam! Its Deni, shes in surgery come to the hospital I need someone here with me!" I sniff and wipe the tear sliding down my cheek.

"Oh my god, ok me and Niall are on our way" He hangs up.

As I enter the hospital Helen runs to me with tears streaming from her eyes, she hugs me and I hug her back,

"Where is she? I need to see her!" I demand

"She's not out of surgery yet, I'm just waiting on the doctor telling me whats wrong with her, c'mon come and wait in her room with me" She wipes her face and then grabs my wrist and pulls me to Deni's room. As me and Helen sit in her hospital room in complete silence with sniffs occasionally, Helen stands and starts to cry out, I look up and stand too, I follow her eyes to the door and find a tall blad man standing in the doorway with scrubs on and name tag with 'Doctor S Taylor,

"Is she ok, please tell me she's ok!" Helen pleads with the man,

"She is fine" I breath a sigh of relief, smile and hug Helen, then Doctor Taylor contuines,

"But, I'm afraid she has a couple of crakced rips from the impact, alot of brusies and scratches and she will have to rest for quite a while"

"I dont care as long as she is ok!" I run towards the man and try to get past him, he pushes me back,

"Lad, calm down, she is just coming, they are finishing up, she'll be here in a minute or two"

"Harry!" A familar irish voice calls Without even looking I know who it is, I push past and fall out from the door frame,

"Niall! Liam! Thank god you guys are here! She's going to be fine!" I say with a smile, and another tear falls down my face,

"I told the guys what happened, they all send their love to her, and you" just at that moment, the big green doors at the bottom of the hallway swing open, I turn quickly and see a hospital bed, it's Deni, I start crying and run to her, the nurses pull me back and then release me when they had moved her safely into the room where Helen and Doctor Taylor were.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

_**(still Harry's pov)**_

Helen weaps as she sits at her beside and tightly holds her hand, I walk into the room, closly followed by Niall and Liam who stand in the door way and Doctor Taylor bottom of the bed, I sit at the other side of her and reach for her hand, Helen looks up at me and smiles a little, with tears falling from her red and blood shot eyes, she looks to the door,

"Sorry, this is Niall and Liam, I asked them to come, if its ok, could they stay here?" glancing at doctor Taylor then back at Helen,

"Course they can" she smiles,

"Deni needs all the support she can get right now"

"Helen, I know this is a really bad time, but there is some paper work you need to fill out" Doctor Taylor announces, she gently places Deni's hand by her side and walks out behind Doctor Taylor, Liam and Niall come in a little more, Liam sits were Helen was and Niall at the bottom of the bed.

"C'mon turtlegirl, you gotta wake up, you just have to" I whimper as tears flood down my face, I look to Liam, tears in his eyes he reaches for her left hand,

"Deni, It's Liam, c'mon wake up, just open your eyes" He sniffs and a tear falls to the floor. I look at her, my girlfriend, in pain, in a hospital, scratches all over her face and arms and there is nothing I can do, nothing at all.

"This is all my fault!" I shout, "I shouldnt have let you walk home by yourself!" Niall walks over to me and places his hand on my shoulder,

"Its not your fault Hazza, couldve happened to anyone, unfortunitly it was Deni, the sweetest, kindest person I have ever met" I look at him, tears filling in his eyes,

"Harry, Harry she just moved her eyes!" Liam yells with a smile, I turn and look at her,

"Deni, Deni, Its Harry, squeeze my hand if you can hear me, please..."

_**Deni's point of view**_

In alot of pain, I feel someone hold my left hand, and then learn its Liam, in a confused manner I flinch as I think of Harry. There is raised voices but I cant hear much as my ears buzz.

I hear him say my name and I sqeeze my right hand at his command,

"Helen! Helen, she can hear us!" He yells out, I feel Liam drop my left hand and someone take it again,

"Deni, doll... its mamma, your alright, me, Harry, Niall and Liam are here, squeeze me hand, open your eyes, c'mon girl please? Anything." and at her command I squeeze her hand and try to open my eyes, try with all my power, all my heart and as I try to forget about the pain, my eyes are met by a bright white light then I hear Harry,

"Deni, your awake, thank god!" I smile at the sound of his voice as I try to focus my eyes, I look to my left and see a blury out line,

"Mamma? is...?" she interupts me,

"Yes, its me, just relax, your in hospital Deni"

"Wha? Why?" I question with fear,

"You were envolved in a hit and run, turtlegirl" Harry's sweet voice fills my ears,

"Harry!" I scream out with every breath I have, he stands up and sit on the bed right beside me, interlocking his fingers with mine gently and placing my hand on his chest, I feel droplets hit it as I focus on his blury face. I smile as my eyes focus, he smiles back with the cutest smile ever,

"Sorry boys, but I think Deni needs to rest" Doctor Taylor speaks out,

"No,Harry, dont leave me" I say with little breath,

"Dude, I'm not leaving her!" Harry demands as tears fill in his eyes again,

"Ok, ok, but only one visitor at a time ok?"

Harry looks to mum, she smiles, kisses my hand, places it at my side and walks out the room followed by Liam and Niall.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"I knew I shouldnt have let you walk homeby yourself, its my fault you are in here, I'm so sorry turtlegirl, I promised I would never hurt you, and this is what I do. I put you in hospital? I'm sorry, so sorry, I love you" Harry cries,

"This isnt your fault baby, it was me, I should have looked where I was going, I love you too" I plead to him quietly.

A few weeks later and a lot of vists from the boys and mum, I am let out of hospital, we are lying in bed, he is hugging me carefully as my ribs are still painfull, I whisper to him,

"Harry, I still miss my dad and friends back in Scotland" he retracts his arms from me and walks over to my side of the bed, so I didnt have to roll over to face him,

"This was ment to be a suprise for you birthday, but I really you to be happy." he pauses and takes his phone from his pocket,

"I am taking you there, for how ever long you want," he smiles and shows me a picture of the Glasgow Hilton rooms,

"Why Glasgow?haha, dad lives abot two hours drive from there" I announce with a smile,

"Yeah, I know, me and your mum have been talking, we are staying gonna there for a couple days, then going to the Hilton, I have sorted everything, you just need to worry about getting better!" He kisses me lightly and cuddles into me, I rest my head on his chest and hug him.

I wake from the sound of birds chirping and smile when I realise Harry had stayed last night, as mum was back shift at her new job she didnt mind if he was with me, with cracks and aches I force myself to get up from my bed where mum and Harry had made me stay in for days and as I head towards my door,

"Oi, misses! Get back into bed, your supposed to be resting!" I jump a little and turn around to see Harry sitting up in bed smiling at me,

"Sorry turtleman, I didnt want to wake you, haha, guess that failed!" walking back to him, he opens the covers for me to get into bed and he cuddles into me again,

"Well, you failed at that and now, you repay me by staying by my side." he kisses my neck and whispers 'I love you' which sents shivers down my spine as usual,

"When do you want to go down to Scotland turtleman?" I ask in a hushed tone,

"Any day as long as we are back for 12th October, We have a mini tour thing starting then"

"Haha, Harry, its only August!"

"I know but I'm just saying, we have to be back for 12th October" He laughs and I reach to my bedside table and turn the radio on, to hear my favourite love song of all time, I gasp,

"What did I hurt you?" Harry shouts jumping from the bed,

"No, no, this is my favourite song of all time!" I laugh a little at his scared face,

"Your joking right?"

"No, why would I joke?"I ask raising an eyebrow

"Your favourite song is Fyfe Dangerfield- always a woman?"

"Eh, no the orginal is best" I say smiling to him,

"Wow."

"Wow what? is that bad?" I ask

"No, its weird, 'cause, thats mine too..." he answers climbing under the covers again,

"You were right turtleman, us meeting was fate" I smile to him, he smiles back and place our forheads together.

A couple days later I had decided to go to Scotland on the 25th August, as it was two days till my dads birthday and only 3 days away from today.

"25th August ok for you babe?" I ask with hope he says yes.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

I turn to him slowing with pain in my lower back and see he is fast asleep. There's a knock at the door and he wakes with a little jump,

"I'll get it, you stay here." He demands as I pull the covers from me again. I ignore him, he looks back at me from the door way and shakes his head,

"There is no telling you is there?" he laughs and heads down the stairs ruffling his hair, I slowly make it down to the hallway and turn to the look out the door and see Harry helping my mum in with shopping as she returns from her night shift at the hospital she works at now.

"No! You, get back in side, you dont need to help, Harry is, back in side!" Mum yells from the boot of the car, Harry looks up and laughs a little,

"Thats me been told then" I mumble in a hard, Scottish accent and walk back in the house. I sit in the kitchen watching them put everything away. Harry hands me a cup of coffee and some toast. I smile and say thank you,

"Harry?" He looks at me, "Is 25th of August ok for you?" I say in a serious tone looking at him in the eyes

"Yup, it sure is" He smiles and gets up from the table,

"Best go tell mum then" He says walking into the hallway and putts his shoes on,

"I'm coming!" I shout, raising from my chair slowly

"Oh no your not." Mum booms from the living room, "You are ment to be resting" she says in a firm voice,

"No, fresh air will do me good." Harry looks at me and smiles,

"Hurry up then" I pull myself up to my room, grab my 'comfy trousers' and his jumper, then run as quick as I can with it hurting me, down the stairs.

We reach the door, he opens it and we walk in,

"Mum? Where are you?" Harry shouts,

"Up here Hazza" a little voice replies from up stairs, He looks at me and tells me to wait there, so I dont have to climb the stairs. Unknown to him I hear the whole conversation,

"Mum, I'm going to Scotland with her in 3 days, you cant stop me so dont even try to."

"Harry? You cant just leave like that, you have the band and your family to think about" her voice deepening a little,

"Well, I have already asked Mary she's fine with it, the boys are more than happy for me to go, I'm pretty sure Gemma and Robin wont mind. Whats your problem?" He asks shouting a bit,

"My problem?... Her. " I open my mouth and shuffle closer to the stair case to hear a better,

"I think you are diving in too deep again Harry, I dont want to have to nurse you back from a heart break again." she booms as I slowly creep up the stairs,

"And doing this will help will it?... No, it wont. It will break me again, and plus this is real mum, REAL." he yells firmly. I reach the top of the stairs and see them standing in Anne and Robins room meters away from each other, Anne see's me and makes a sour face, Harry turns to look at me, his face like I had seen before, Angry. He walks to me and takes my hand roughly, I flinch as the pain kicks in,

"Ouch, Harry your hurting me" I whimper,

"Sorry babe, I didnt mean to" kissing my hand and continues,

"You see mum, I love her and she loves me." dropping my hand he walks back to his mum, she walks forward and they meet in the middle,

"_I_ love you Harry, more than any girl ever will!" she booms pointing to me, I step closer to Harry and reach for his hand,

"Oh yeah? Well this is a really funny way of showing it." he takes my hand, interlocks his fingers with mine and steps back a bit.

"Wait, stop, please" I say in a quiet voice over all the shouting, "STOP!" I yell out, "I dont want you two fighting because of me, If you dont want him to come with me Anne, he wont. and Harry, if you dont want to go without me you are gonna have to stop arguing with you _Mother_ and work this out." I pause and take a deep breath,

"Anne, I would never hurt him, ever, if you had made an effort with me you would have found that out, but doing this, stopping him from being happy with me really isnt going to help. and you Harry" I look at him, tears filling my eyes, "You, need to calm down, you are talking to your mum here, the woman who gave birth to you, cuddled you when you were hurt, wiped away your tears after a nightmare, stop shouting at each other, sit down and talk about this. Please" I beg looking from Harry to Anne and two tear droplets hit his jumper I'm wearing. They look at each other, Anne's eyes just like mine she walks forward, takes my free hand and shakes it.

"I'm sorry Deni, I just dont want anything to happen to my little boy." tears fall from her eyes and I look to Harry, he's shaking his head, tears filling in his too,

"Mum, I'm not a little boy anymore! I'm 17 nearly 18 you cant keep me from doing what I want, keeping me from being happy." He looks at me drops my hand and walks into his room, grabs a duffle bag and loads it with clothes,

"Harry stop please" Anne follows him into his room and grabs his hand, he looks at her and pulls it away, he glances at me with a tear falling down his cheek, I walk to him and hug him gently, Anne pulls us apart and I cry out in pain,

"Mum! Be careful, she is in pain! Y'know getting hit by a car doesnt get better over night!" Harry booms to her,

"I'm so sorry I forgot! Honestly I did" she pleads wiping her tears and moving closer to me.

He looks back to her, his bag filled with clothes and takes my hand,

"Let me know when you want to sort this shit out mum."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

We get out the door and half way down the street when I stop him,

"Harry, whats all this about?" I ask tears streaming down my face, "Is it me? What have I done?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Its her! Shes a...a... monster!" he yells as we start to walk again. We get to mum's house after a silent walk home. We enter and I push him into the living room, push him again and he falls to the couch.

"Tell me what this is about Harry." I say pulling the foot stool over and sitting infront of him. He sighs, looks to the floor then starts to talk,

"The night of your accident" he stops and looks at me with his big green eyes then continues, "The night of your accident, I just got off the phone with your mum and my mum tells me I shouldnt go to the hospital because Helen was there" he stops. A tear falls from my eye as I remember the night,

"Well, I go mental at her telling her I love you and I didnt know what I would do without you, and she still tells me not to go, then after I get back early that morning she is up and waiting on me getting home, we have a big arguement about the same thing we just did and I storm out."

He looks away and I hug him lovingly.

"Where did you go?" I ask in a confused manner,

"I walked about for a bit, then ended up here, at the front door. But you were still at the hospital so I walk again, ending up at the boys flats, I stayed there for a couple days to clear my head." I sit next to him and rest my head on his shoulder gently,

"Why didnt you tell me turtleman?"

"Are you kidding? You were under enough stress as it was, I wasnt gonna tell you about my mum being stupid." A tear hits his lap and I sit up to look at him again, wipe away the tears and smile,

"Well, if you still want to, you could come to Scotland with me, nothing's more clearing then fine Scottish air!" He laughs and nodds his head then kisses me I hug him again and mum comes through from the kitchen,

"Question love birds" we look at her with our blood shot eyes and she raises an eyebrow,

"You's two ok? You look like you have been crying" we look at each other,

"Yeah, had a bit of a rammy at the Styles household" Harry looks at me confused,

"Rammy- scottish for fight" I answer without him questioning,

"Oh right, but thats not the question I was gonna ask, but it kind of answers it, who's bag is at the front door?" she asks sitting down on the couch,

"Em, thats mine, after the..." he smiles "Rammy I had with my mum, I kinda walked out" he says looking to the floor,

"Hahah, that sounds weird when an English person says it!" I laugh

"Harry, would you like to stay here?" she asks smiling, "In the spare room." He looks up and smiles, then smiles at me and I smile back,

"That would be great, yeah haha" Three days later, still no word from Anne, I wake from the sound of my alarm going off, I climb out of bed and walk into the spare room, slowly and gently lie on Harry to get him up,

"What time is it?"

"3 o'clock, you need to get up turtleman Airports-a-waiting" I mumble,

"But the flights not till 5? Wake me up in an hour"

"Nope, Hazza, gotta go, gotta get your Scottish accent sorted out." He groans and I painfully get up from his bed,

"How are you going to cope on a plane?" He asks me symphatheticly

"Its only an hour flight or something! I'll be fine!" I say with a smile as I grab his arm and pull him from bed. I gather my suitcase and put Harry's one piece on, he enters my room and looks at me,

"When did you get that back? And how did you get the blood off it?"

"A couple days ago, the hospital dry cleaned it for me, it doesnt smell like you anymore" I say with a sad puppy look,

"We're just gonna have to fix that aren't we?" pulling me to him and kissing my lips soflty. I pull away and laugh,

"Haha, I like the way you think! But we cant, 1. We could miss our plane and could wake mum" He pulls me into him and I whisper into his ear 'Wait till we are on the plane' He looks at me, I wink and then he smiles.

"Right better set off then!" I say whilst putting a couple 'xx's on my note to mum.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

We get aboard the plane and I grin at him as we sit in our seats,

"Wow! I've never been first class before!" I sit down on the cream leather seat and swivvel to face him and I smile again,

"Haha, look at your face! You should see the toilets, they are massive" He winks at me and I laugh

"Oh really? You are gonna have to show me" I say winking back

"Yeah, massive, big enough for at least two people" he smirks as the captain's voice comes on over head telling us the safety exits and things, we buckle up and take off. Harry had fallen asleep and I was bored so I start to jab him in the ribs,

"Coming to see the toilets?"I smile, "follow me in about 5 minutes"wink and walk away and as I commanded he got up and knocked on the toilet door,

"Hey, turtlegirl, its me, let me in" he whispers, I smile, unlock the door and pull on his t-shirt to get him in,

"Are we really gonna join the mile high club?" He asks me as I smile at him,

"Yeah, we really are" I kiss him "Just go easy I still have sore ribs" I whisper in his ear.

**Harry's point of view**

After Deni wakes me, I wait 5 minutes as she asks, get up and head to the toilets, I knock,

"Hey, turtlegirl, its me, let me in" and wait for a reply, she pulls my t-shirt and drags me in,

"Are we really gonna join the mile high club?" I ask her and she replys with a smile,

"Yeah, we really are" She kisses me and whispers into my ear to go easy on her because of her ribs, I nodd and I kiss her neck. I lift her gently trying not to hurt her and place her on the worktop next to the sink, she pulls off my top and kisses my chest, her lips soft and smooth on my skin. We jump as there is a knock at the door,

"Someones in here thanks!" I shout while Deni continues to kiss me. She looks at me, I smile with a little laugh and she smiles back. I glance at my watch as I run my hands through her long brown hair,

"Shit, we are landing in ten minutes! Better make this a quickie" I wink and smile at her again, she laughs and we kiss again.

I walk out and then as instructed Deni comes along 5 minutes later without my one piece on shes wearing leggings and a checked blue shirt, she smiles at me then sits in her seat.

The captain annouces we are about to land, so I buckle my seat belt and brace for landing.

We get to arrivals and as we walk through to the doors a man is holding a card with the name on it, Deni doesnt notice so I point to it,

"Hey aint that your name?" smiling she turns back to me,

"Oh my! what have you one turtleman?" She casually walks up to the man and intrdouces herself, she turns back to me, smiling widely and waves her hand for me to follow as they walk through the exit doors, I catch up just as the man pulls up in a black limo.

"Holy shit Harry! You got us a limo?" She screams and hugs me,

"Well it was supposed to be for your birthday but you wanted to come now" I make a face and open the door, she looks in smiles and then jumps in, I follow and the driver hauls the suitcases into the boot. When we reach her dad's door, she looks out the window, smiles at me and then back to the window.

"You ready to meet my dad?" She asks in a soft voice, I smile and she opens the door to leave the limo.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18(Deni's point of view again)**

When I look behind me I smile and see Harry running down the drive to catch me. I look at the window that looks into the living room to see dad standing with a puzzled look on his face, I knock and grab Harry's hand. Dad answers and I smile widely,

"Hiya!" I half shout from my excitment,

"Can I help you?" He replies still with the same look he had at the window, I squeeze Harry's hand tight and realise he has a bottle of beer in his hand,

"It's me, Deni?" I ask him with anger spreading through my veins,

"Deni who? I dont know anyone called 'Deni' thats a weird name you got there lass"

"Deni YOUR DAUGHTER! You chose my name you idiot!" I shout and release Harry's hand,

"Nope sorry, I have never had a daughter, and I would never call her 'Deni' I think you should go now" He switches the bottle from his right to his left and goes to shut the door, I throw my hand against it to stop him,

"You have got to be kidding me Dad, really? Your an alcholic now? No wonder mum left you, your a useless piece of crap" I smile and pull Harry away.

"Bye crazy little lass!" He shouts to me as I get into the limo, Harry looks at me as tears flood down my face, he moves beside me and hugs me tight,

"Thats my dad" I murmer under my breath

"He's a tool turtlegirl, just forget about him, I never knew my dad and I'm doing great!" He wipes my cheek and kisses it,

"You dont need him Denz, you have me, your mum and the boys back in England." he whispers to me. I burst out crying and Harry hugs me tight again, causing pain in my ribs but say nothing. After wiping my tears and trying to hide my red eyes we pull up to the my favourite resturant to meet my friends, we climb out the limo again, I take his hand and walk towards the doors,

"The Burg-ha? What a weird name!" He questions, I burst out laughing and he looks at me in horror,

"What are you laughing at?" He laughs at me laughing at him,

"It's not The Burg-ha, its Scottish, pronounces The Bura? its like a silent g, haha!" we laugh together and as we walk in and I see my best friends sitting at a massive table smack bang in the middle of the restuarant, I scream drop Harry's had and run to hug them all, they turn quick in shock of hearing a scream and scream at seeing me, I hug them indavidually with a massive smile on my face. They all sit down again and look behind me and sit open-mouthed, I realise they are looking at Harry so I turn and pull him to my side,

"This is Harry" I smile and let out a little laugh, they all look at each other,

"Harry, these are my friends," I look at him with a petrafied smile on his face, I point to the girl at the top left hand side to where we are standing,

"From the top left down this is, Sarah, Lisa, Danni, Kayleigh, Amy, Louise and from the top right down this is Steph, Chloe, Beth and this one right here," I pause and put my arm around her, "This is Skye...my sister" He gasps and reaches out his hand,

"I never knew you had a sister! Nice to meet you Skye!" Then he makes his way round the table shaking everyones hand, I sit down beside Skye, smile to her,

"Why didnt you tell him you had a sister? Thats Harry freaking Styles!" she ask me quietly

"He never asked! I thought it would it could be a good suprise!" I whisper back, he smiles and sits down beside me,

"So" he pauses and looks down to the table, looking back up he asks "How are you all?" I the worst Scottish accent ever, we all laugh, I smile at him and he laughs,

"Was it that bad? ahaha!"

"Yes!" Skye, Sarah and Louise shout. The night comes to an end and as starts to leave Harry stands up, pulls out a tiny little box and places it open on the table, everyone gasps and I look at him in shock,

"You better not be proposing to me! I'm way too young!" I squeek, he laughs and takes my hand,

"Nope, Its a promise ring, If you accept it and wear it you are making a promise to me. so..." He says reaching for the ring out of the little box, and kneeling to the floor,

"Deni Jones, will you wear this promise ring as a symbol of our love?"

"YEAH, OF COURSE!" I yell at the top of my lungs, he pushes it on my right ring finger, stands up again and I throw myself onto him and cry with happiness as everyone at the table lets out a loving "Awwww!" I turn to them all and we have a massive hug in the middle of the reasturant. They leave and its just me, Skye and Harry,

"Are you going to tell Skye about your dad?" he whispers into my ear as I drink the last of my juice, I look at him and shrug my shoulders, he nods and lightly pushes me to her. "Skye? There's something I need to tell you" she looks at me with her big brown eyes with the look of shock in them.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

"I went to see Dad today," She takes a sip of her wine (she is 19, three years older than me) then back at me,

"Oh yeah? How is he? Not seen him since I left for Uni!"

"He's an alcoholic now, I think anyway, I went to his door and he didnt rememeber me..." I look at Harry with tears in my eyes, he places his hand on mine and I feel his hands are ice cold, Skye looks at me strange,

"Deni, dont go blaming anyone for this ok? we were trying to help" She sweeps my fringe out of my eyes, a little tear sheds down her cheek,

"He has been like that for a while...thats why mum made you stay with her" Harry kisses me on the cheek,

"I'll leave you guys to talk" and he walks to the bar,

"Remember how he was always gone?" I nod and she continues, " He was at the pub, or at the bookies gambling"

"No, no! He was working! He was up in Aberdeen working!" I cry to her,

"I'm sorry Deni, but he wasnt he was getting drunk and stealing mums money" my eyes fill up and then tears stream down my face,

"Then why did mum let me come down here? Tell me you are lying Skye!" I plead with her,

"Deni, please believe me, mum let you come down because after you accident she realised that life can be too short and she wanted you to know the truth." her eyes fill up a little, she hugs me I hug her back and wipe away my tears.

"Thanks for telling my Kyepie" I smile and she smiles back

"I thought you ought to know sooner or later Denpen" We laugh and hug again, Harry comes back, places his hand on my shoulder,

"Sorry girls but we have to go soon turtlegirl, I hired the limo for eight hours there is only two and a bit left, we have to go unless we will get chucked out before we get to the hotel, it was nice to meet you Skye"

"You too Harry!" Skye smiles,

"Yeah, ok, I'm just about to go, I'll get you in the car ok turtleman? " I smile and he walks out the door,

"Turtleman turtlegirl? Turtle?" Skye laughs,

"He likes turtles! Haha! I better go Kyepie, I will text you or something tomorrow and we can do something ok?" we hug and I leave. Climbing into the limo I let out a deep sigh,

"You alright?" Harry asks lovingly

"Yeah, just tired, been a long day" I lie as I lay down on his lap,

"Yeah, I'm beat! I really need a shower, I can still smell the plane on me, its horrible!"

"*yawn* me too I even though I changed my clothes" I mumble as I start to drift off to sleep on his lap whilst he plays with my hair, after what feels like seconds later, Harry wakes me to say we had arived at the hotel, I smile and get up from his lap.

"Hi, I have made reservations under the name Styles?" He says in a quiet voice,

"Mr and Mrs Styles let me just check sir" He looks back at me and I smile whilst looking down at my promise ring.

"Yes sir, here is your key, your on level 24, the elevator is just over there." He grabs my suitcase before I can and pulls it to the elevator, smiles at me and pushes the '24' button,

"I cant wait to see your face babe" he grins at me and watches the level counter, we reach level 24, the doors open, he looks at me and and pulls my suitcase out the elevator, I follow. He reaches a big, brown hazelnut colour with the number 246 on it, he puts the card into the slot, pushes it turns to me and tells me to close my eyes as he reaches for my hand I do as he says and close my eyes tight, he guides me through the door and we stop.

"Open your eyes!"


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

I do as he asks, open my eyes and they are met by a massive room with a huge walk-in-wardobe to my left, a flat screen on the wall opposite a king size bed with rose pettles sprinkled all over it, a couple of little brown egg shaped seats at each side of the flat screen. Looking at the ceiling there are loads of spot lights dotted about the room, I step forward a few steps and see a door, I run to it and push, it opens and I see black toilet, I look to the left to see a walk-in shower and to the right a cicrular bath with jet things, I push all the buttons at the side of it and the jet things make a noise,

"Ah! Its a jacuzzi! Oh my god! Its so cool!" Harry laughs and I turn to him standing in the door way,

"Glad you like it" walking away and jumping on the bed, I follow and jump and throw myself backwards, rose petels flying everywhere, I look to him, he smiles and I move over and kiss him,

"I'm going for a shower" He says in a hushed tone as he rolls about and then gets up,

"I might go in the jacuzzi!" I smile, roll off the bed and catch up to him,

"Haha, your so excited over a jacuzzi!" He laughs and walks backwards into the bathroom,

"Well, not everyone gets to live the 'rock 'n' roll lifestyle' you know, turtleman!" I laugh whilst hugging him and I walk into the bathroom Harry still walking backwards, we are about to hit the wall but I say nothing. His back hits it and I kiss his neck,

"You knew that was gonna happen!"

"No, I didnt see the wall" I say rolling my eyes all over the place laughing a little, he kisses me and then takes of his shirt, turns on the shower and splashes me with the water that hit his arm,

"Oh, you'll regret that." I say in a firm voice, he nods and smiles,

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, just you wait" I smile back and start to fill the jacuzzi up. He enters the shower and I put music on through my phone and then he starts to sing, I step into the bath and fiddle about with the buttons trying to find a nice blast from the jets, eventually I find the perfect one, I close my eyes and listen to Harry's sweet voice fill the room. I drift of slightly and hear him turn the shower off, he walks out with a towel round his waist and drys his hair, he comes back and he sits on the side of the jacuzzi, he takes my phone and looks at it, I open my eyes and take it from him,

"Hey! thats mine!" I laugh and reach over to place it on my towel on the floor. He looks away, I smile and reach for his shoulder, grab them and haul him into the jacuzzi, he gasps and starts to splash water at me,

"I just dried myself off!" He smiles,

"I told you I was gonna get you back!" I say with a smirk on my face. He gets out and drys himself off again, I do the same and wrap the towel around my chest and another around my head to dry my hair a little. I head for the door and he pulls me back and kisses my shoulder then whispers in my ear,

"I love you Denpen" he laughs and I laugh too,

"I love you too turtleman" I smile and walk out the door. I dry my hair as he lies on the bed watching t.v in his 'comfy trousers' and a top, I walk to the bed and jump on it, I crawl up to him and lie in his arms,

"So have you had a good, not actually your birthday- day?" He asks laughing to himself, I look at him rasing an eyebrow,

"A what?" laughing at him,

"This was ment to be for your birthday, so its your not actually your birthday, day" laughing again,

"Oh right, well yeah, its been a tad on the emotional side but it has been amazing. Thank you turtleman, I love you so much, you know that?" I kiss him and smile,

"I do now turtlegirl" I crawl under the covers, turn the t.v off and switch off the lights and force Harry under them too and I cuddle into him. The next day, I wake and find I am still laying in his embrace,

"Harry, get up! There is so much to see and so little time!" I say whilst shaking his vigorously.

"HARRY! GET UP!" I start to jump about the bed trying to get him up, I lie next to him and whisper,

"Harry...haaaaarry? does turtleman want some food?" immediantly he opens his eyes and looks about the room for food,

"Glad to see you are awake" I smile and walk to the room door and then walk to the end of the bed and place a tray filled with toast, cereal, tea, orange juice and coffee, his eyes light up and he lunges to it.

"We are going everywhere today, so better wear comfy shoes baby" I say to him,

"Yeah sure whatever, fooooood!" I knew that bribing him with food would work. He finshes, we get changed and head out the hotel, We get a cab to Edinbrugh Zoo. We walk back into the hotel hand in had and when we reach the bed, I fall onto it in exustion Harry copies and we lie for a bit, he crawls up to me and kisses me,

"Today was awesome, but im tired now" I hug him back and kiss again,

"Im going for a shower, I smell like the zoo haha!" I sluggishly get up and walk to the bathroom. When I wake up the next morning, I ask Harry if he wants to go back to Homles Chapel.

"I actually feel like we both need a break. We should go somewhere!" he exclaims hugging me as I lie on the bed,

"But where?" I question, its silent for a while then he shouts,

"SPAIN, we should go to Spain."

"Spain? You want to go to Spain?"

"Yes, I want to go to spain Deni and I want you to come with me." He smiles and kisses my cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

We return home and after a couple days of persauding mum to let us go she lets us, personally I only think she done it to stop us nagging her. So I go to the travel agents the next day, while Harry and the boys are at the studio and get information then report bac to him when he comes home.

"The cheapest one I could find at such short notice is round about £400 each" I say with an anxious face

"Thats fine, book it babe!" He smiles

"You serious? Just like that? You dont even want to know the hotel or flight or anything?"

"Nope, dont care, I just want to get away" he pauses and looks away from me, "and you coming is a bit of a bonus I suppose..."

"Oh, burn!" I laugh and ruffle his hair,

"But seriously just book it! When is the flight?" he demands with a massive grin,

"Eh, a week today, flight leaving at quater to six at night arriving at half eight-ish our time!" I boom with excitment,

"God! Better get packing! Do you have the money?" he asks in a serious tone,

"Yeah, I have loads saved up, for a rainy day, this is gonna be my rainy day" I smile and we book the flights online. The next day, we go shopping. He takes me to the Market Centre to get our holiday stuff.

"You need a bit of help there turtlegirl? hahaha" he alguhs pointing to all of the bags I'm holding,

"Yeah actually, my hands are cramping! haha!" He takes all all of them,

"Wait you cant take ~all~ of them and your too! Give them some back!" I fight to get some back while he keeps walking

"No, I'm fine, my guns can take it" He winks at me, I laugh then after a while I give up trying to get some bags back,

"Im beat, fancy a drink?" I ask pointing to the starbucks across from the shop we're in, "My treat" I smile

"No, I'm fine" he looks away from me, I take his arm and drag him over, sit him in a chair and order two frappuccinos. When they arrive he looks at me,

"I said I didnt want one turtlegirl!"

"Ah, well you looked thursty to me, just drink it!" I ordered him. I see a group of about six girls walking past the cafe, they look in and spot Harry,

"Harry, you have company" He turns and follows my eyes and see the girls with big smiles on their faces,

"Oh lovely" he mutters under his breath as they come up to him,

"Your Harry Styles right?" one girl asks when she knows fine well it is him,

"Yeah thats me" he answers her with a fake smile,

"OH MY GOD, Can I have a picture with you?" another girl says while flashing a camera in his face, he looks at me and I look away with a little anger,

"Who is she?" another girl asks with a digusted expression on her face, Harry looks at me still looking back at him he mouths the words "Sorry, I love you" and knowing I was just about to jump at her he replies,

"This is my cousin" he smiles another fake smile, and contiues "If you dont mind could you give us a bit of peace, shes just had some bad news" they all aww i unison and at different times say things like 'yeah sure' and 'aw thats so sad' I look away trying to to laugh and they leave, Harry sits back down and smiles at me,

"I'm so sorry I lied to them abou you there, I didnt know what they would do!" he pleads to me, I laugh,

"Its fine, but I was seriously about to hit that girl! I would have went scottish mental on her ass.." I say chuckling to myself, "Are you done? More shopping time?" I grin and he nods. When get home and I start to pack everything that I will need, when I hear Harry shouting in his room, I poke my head out my bedroom door and see him laying on his bed watching the football,

"Oi! Your ment to be packing!" He turns in shock and jumps up and pretends to pack his clothes,

"Eh.. I am.. I am.."

"Yeah right!" I walk towards him and see all his clothes lying on the floor stattered al over the place, I look at him with a face of disgrace,

"I know I know, we only have 5 days till we leave but the football! A guys gotta have his football" he gives me his puppy dog eyes and lies back down on his bed, I join him and then we end up falling asleep, mum wakes us up,

"You two! Its like half nine! How are yous sleeping?" she laughs,

"*yawn* shopping wears you out!" I laugh back and smile at her, "I'm going to bed. Night turtleman!" I say looking back at him as I walk out his bedroom door. Half an hour later, hoping he is still awake I text him to come through to my room, seconds later he arrives at my door, and lies in bed with me I turn and kiss him, pulling at his t-shirt hem I feel him smile as he kisses me back and does the same to me.

"I'm going back to my room incase your mum see's us sharing the bed ok? I love you" he whispers in my ear as I am drifting to sleep in his arms

"Ok I love you too, good idea but watch its only half eleven she might not be in bed yet" I whisper back he slowly gets up from the bed and creeps out my door.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

_**Harry's point of view**_

The day of us going to Spain finally arrives and as we head to Manchester Airport I start to get excited as the night draws closer to quater to six,

"Your passport please sir," the check-in desk women asks me, I hand her it and she weighs my luggage,

"Here you go, enjoy your holiday" She says with a smile from ear to ear, I turn to Deni and wait as she does the same, this time when weighing her luggage the women wraps a 'HEAVY' sticker through the handle she looks at me with a shocked face I laugh and we walk to the duty free.

"Wow, look at that bag! Its gorgeous!" She yells as she runs to a tan satchel bag hanging in the shop window she turns around and looks at me, I walk to the window where she was and smile at her,

"Get it then?" I walk into the shop and shift my head so she follows looking about and not seeing the bag I approach the man at the desk,

"Excuse me, y'know that bag in the window? Where is it?" I ask in the politest way possible,

"Em, you see the flowery blouse hanging up there?" He point to the other side of the shop and I spot it as I follow his finger, "Should be either under neath it or on the rack beside it" He smiles and I smile back,

"Thanks mate, Deni! Over there!" I shout to her she turns and walks fast to it, her face lights up as she lunges to the bag,

"Wow, I think I'm in love" she says hugging it

"Fine then I'll just go sit over there by myslef then" I say jokingly and walking over to the seats,

"You know what I mean turtleman!"

"Get it then? Just take it over to the desk, pay for it and walk away with a new bag? Simple!" I order her, she smiles and walks over to the desk, I follow her and we walk out the shop, I take her hand and we sit down in the departure lounge. She falls asleep on the chair next to me, using my jumper as a pillow so I quietly go to the coffee shop and buy her a frappuccino, when I return she's still asleep, I shake her a little,

"Turtlegirl...wakey wakey, I has a frappuccino for youuu" she awakens and takes it form my hand, she yawns

"Yummy thanks baby" she kisses me and puls her knees up to her they crack,

"Oh wow that sounds sore!" I say to her,

"What?... Oh my knee's yeah they do it all the time, its from my dancing" she reasures me,

"Dancing? Since when have you been a dancer? haha!"

"No, need to laugh Harry! I have danced all my life"

"Really! How though? You are like, dont take this to heart, but you are really clumsy! haha" I laugh and smile at her,

"I know, I know, I'm working on that bit! But I havent been dancing here because I cant find any dance classes to do"

"I can fix that, remind me when we get back" I wink at her, she smiles and then we get called to board our flight. She takes my hand and interlocks my fingers through hers,

"I'm suprised noone has noticed me..." I whisper into her ear,

"Thats cause you've got your great disguise on" she winks at me and I raise an eyebrow,

"What? I dont have a diguise on?...I think that bag is going to your head babe"

"What I mean is, your wearing as you call them 'comfy trousers' and a plain top and a jumper you just look like a normal 17 year old boarding a plane" she whispers back into my ear,

"Ah right ok, wait your saying I dont look like me? Im confused!" I reply to her, she shakes her head and we move forward in the que. When we board the plane we sit in our seats I whisper into her ear again,

"Feel free to roll about my personal space turtlegirl" she laughs,

"I'm tired, imma just lie on ya baby" She smiles and rests her head on my shoulder,

"Oh, c'mon you get the window! Lean on that! then for a change I get your cosy little shoulder"

"Fine fine fine, It's the least I could do turtleman" She sits up and gets comfy against the window and I rest my head on her arm. She moves her arm and puts it on my shoulder taking my hand and interlocking her fingers with mine again, I smile and we take off. After what feels like minutes we are awoken by an airhostess,

"Sorry guys, we are about to land, just making sure everyone has their seat belts on" she smiles and walks forward to the next row,

"Want a sucky sweety?" Deni asks me reaching under the seat infront,

"That sounds dirty ahaha!" I say to her laughing, she laughs back and hands me a red sweet wrapped in a clear plastic, I take it,

"Whats this for? Or should I not ask?" I laugh and look at her,

"So your ears dont pop! Duh!" She laughs. When we eventually arrive at the hotel we both flop onto the bed in exaustion and fall asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

(still Harry's pov)

I wake to the sun beaming in my eyes I smile as I see the sun shine down on Deni, she couldnt look more beautiful she wakes and we smile at each other,

"Im starving!" She shouts while opening her suitcase and empting it all over the place,

"Wow, now whos the messy one? What are you doing?" I ask her in confusion

"I'm trying to find my bikini's! Oh my goats I bet you any money I have forgoten them!" She shouts and jumps around the room in anger,

"Deni, look under that pair of shoes at the top left..." I say to her, she does as I told her,

"Oh yeah there they are!" she smiles, I laugh and she eventually picks one, its blue with white stars on it she smiles at me, points to me then at my suitcase as if to say 'unpack' so I do. I tip it upside down on the bed she comes back from the bathroom with the bikini top on and white shorts on,

"You look amazing turtlegirl" I say truthfully

"Shut up. Harry! You know I ment unpack your stuff, in a neat way!"She screams at me, I laugh,

"You didnt even say unpack actually" I say smiling to myself, she sits on the floor beside her suit and sort all her things into piles after about ten minutes she taps me on my shoulder, I turn and look at her,

"You see, neatly," she pauses and points to her insanly neat piles, "I've got my shoes, my socks and underwear, my shorts, my skirts, my tops, my dresses and then my shower shizz" pointing to each indevidual pile on the floor,

"Why have you brought so much shoes? We're only here for two weeks!" I ask laughing my head off,

"A girl cant live without a wide range of shoes Harry" she replies in a serious voice, "Now, here put them on with that top there and we will go eat ok?" She orders me and hand me blue and white trunks with a blue vest top, I do as she says and by the time I get back from putting them on she has all my things neatly in piles like hers, I laugh and kiss her temple,

"Your good at that" I laugh again

"Thanks, its what I do y'know" she laughs back, putting my flip flops on I head to the door, she runs a little and catches up to me, takes my hand and whispers,

"I love you Mr. Styles" I smile and we walk down to the pool, sit down at a table in the outside restaruant and order our breakfast, taking the sunglasses from my eyes Deni does the same,

"Its hot! I love it!" She grins at me looking to the side and seeing the sun beam onto the ground,

"Amazing" I reply with a smile on my face. We eat our breakfast and then she heads to the sun beds,

"Haz, you got lotion on?" She yells at me just as I am about to jump in the cold pool,

"No, why?" I ask,

"You'll get burnt! Cant have that Mary might kill me!" she laughs and shifts her head for me to come to her, I do and sit on the bottom of the bed,

"Yes Mum!"

"Oi, I'm nicer than your mum. " she says squeezing the lotion across my shoulder blades and rubbing it onto the top of my shoulders,

"There, on you go to the pool then turtleman" She kisses my neck I smile and then lower myself into the freezing cold water, I gasp and she laughs at me. Half an hour or so passes and I shout to her,

"Come in da water babe?" I ask her nicely

"No, I dont want to get my hair wet" she replies to me looking up from her book,

"Please? I'll keep you afloat" I smile at her, she sits up and walks to the side of the pool, sits down and continues reading her book, I lean on her knees and look at her,

"Where do you fancy going tonight?" I ask her, she looks at me and I wait for a reply,


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

"Em, I saw a place on the way in on the bus last night, it was called 'little chef's' or something we could go there?" she answers my question,

"Ok, sounds good. This place is so quiet how did you find it?" I whisper to her,

"Dont know really, mum told me to look, said her friend at work came here a couple months ago, its dead nice, I like it, dont you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I love it, I was just wondering" she slips her bookmark into the page shes on, shuts it and skids it along the floor stopping just under her sunbed and slides into the pool, I back away. She gasps and trys to touch the ground and fails,

"Ah! Im too small! I cant touch the ground! haha!" She shouts to me, I grab her and she wraps her leg around me,

"All better?" I ask with a little wink,

"Sure is turtleman" she smiles back and kisses me, "Just please dont dunk me! I would like my hair to stay dry thanks very much deary",

"Oh yeah? Ok I wont dunk you" As I take a breath and pull her down she lets out a little scream, she trys to hit me when we are under water and I let go of her as she unwraps her legs from around me, I smile and take myself to the surface shortly followed by Deni,

"Harry! Nice one!" She splashes me and swims to the top of the pool, I laugh and follow her,

"Sorry, I saw it as an opertunity and just went for it" I smile at her, I hugged her and she turned round,

"You better be sorry,sleep with one eye open turtleman" she winks at me and pulls herself out from the pool,

"Get out, and then once we have dried off we'll go to the shop and get food and juice and stuff k?" I do as she asks and get out the pool. We dry off and ask the reciptionist were to go, and follow her instructions to end up at a 'supermercado' and we got all the food for the apartment.

Later that night when we were getting ready to go out for dinner Deni asks me to get her a drink,

"Coke, Fanta or beer?" I shout through to her,

"Beer please turtleman" she replies

"Beer? Really?" I ask shocked,

"Yeah, beer just stick it in a cup, I hate it when my lips get stuck in the bottle ahaha!"

"Since when have you liked beer?" I ask her handing her a cup,

"Theres alot of things you dont know about me Styles, alot" She winks at me, takes a drink of the beer and continues straightening her hair.

**Deni's point of view**

After I finish straightening my hair I walk into the bedroom to find Harry lying on the bed sleeping, I wake him by shaking him a bit,

"Hey? Turtleman you better start getting ready"

"Yeah ok, I'm up" he laughs,

"What are you wearing, want to make sure we aint clashing" I ask,

"Dunno yet, probably my halfs and some top haha"

"Ok hurry up I want to walk about first" I smile at him and walk to the wardobes, and chuck his halfs and his black mickey mouse top onto the bed, then try and decide what to wear myself. Eventually I pick my navy skirt and a white top, I look at the time,

"You ready Haz? Its half ten! Lets go" I ask him spraying myself with my perfume then picking up my purse and camera,

"Yup, just finishing this beer babe" I walk into the kitchen/living room and wait on him finishing. We walk out the door and head down a dirt track hand in hand,

"Sorry ahaha, my hands are hot at the best of times let alone in spain!" I apologise, wiping my hand on my skirt. We reach 'Little Chef's' sit down and order our dinner. The waiter asks Harry what he wants to drink,

"San Miguel, please" He looks at me with fear incase he doesnt get it, seeing as he's only 17,

"And for the lovely ladie?" the waiter turns and asks me,

"Vodka and coke please" I look at Harry with the same face,

"Ok, I go get them" The waiter says smiling and walking away, we both look at each other in suprise and laugh,

"Im 16 and getting sold! Yus!" I grin,

"Im nearly18 doesnt sound so bad when I say that" he smiles back, the waiter comes back and places our drinks on the table

"Thanks" I say taking a sip. We finish our meals and head down to the sea front, it was only about 5 minutes walk from the resurant, we walk along the path hand in hand again, I yawn,

"Want to go to a club or something?" Harry asks me with a smile on his face,

"Truthfully, no, I'm shattered!" I laugh,

"I noticed you've yawned about a million times today!" he laughs back "c'mon I'm sure we can hit the clubs another night" he laughs again. We reach the hotel room, I walk straight to the bedroom, put my jammies on and lay in the soft cool bed. When I wake up slightly Harry lies beside me and hugs me.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

We returned back home tanned and happy. _**(SORRY, I KNOW ITS A BIG GAP)**_ Two years or so later I get a phone call at 7 oclock at night,

"Deni! Guess what?" Harry exclaims at me down the phone,

"What?" I shout back

"One Direction is going global, We are going to Austrailia! Can you beilive it?"

"Oh my god! When?" I ask in a sad way, thinking about how long he was going to be away from me for,

"Mary didnt tell us exactly when, but we are going within the next couple of days! When we get there we are gonna look for a flat or something! This is amazing I cant believe it! I'm gonna live in Austrailia" he booms,

"Ok Harry, well enjoy your life there." I say and then hang up the phone. How could he just leave me like this? I start to cry and hide under my bed covers, my phone vibrates every couple of minutes, knowing it Harry I ignore it. There was a knock at the front door,

"Deni! Its Harry! Just go up Hazza" I hear my mum shout, I run and sit at the door acting like a shield to it, he knocks and tears stream from my eyes as he talks to me through the door,

"Deni, let me in, I need to ask you something!"

"Oh yeah? Whats that? Is it ok to see other people? Can we go on a break?" I sob a little more,

"Are you shitting me? Deni let me in I want to see your face when I do this!" I hear him pace from my door to the bathroom across the hall and back again,

"Do you want to see my heart break? Is that what you want? Your moving to Austrailia Harry! How can you be happy about leaving me? I thought you loved me?" Kneeling my bedroom floor I place my head on to my door and cry out loud,

"Deni, just please let him in!" the voice asks,

"Liam? Is that you?" I ask puzzled,

"Yeah, its me let him in he really needs to ask you something! Its important!" another tear hits the floor,

"Liam, come right up to the door, I dont want to see him." I hear Liam walk to the door handle, I open the door a tiny little bit and look at his shoes, knowing it is actually Liam I open the door more and he squeezes in, I shut the door fiercly and rest my back against the door again, Liam sits in front of me, crosses his legs and puts his hand on top of mines which are resting on my knees.

"You dont understand do you?" Liam whispers to me, I look at him tears in my bloodshot eyes, I bite my lip and brace myself for the boy code to kick in,

"I do understand yes, you, Harry, Louis, Zayn and Niall are leaving, half way around the world, and I will never see you guys ever again." I say with yet another tear hitting my cheek and sliding down, he laughs and smiles,

"What the hell are you smiling at? My boyfriend, whos my best friend and my best friend are leaving me and your laughing at me right now?" I start to get angry and stand up ready to slap Liam,

"I'm laughing because you have jumped to a clonclusion that you know will never happen." he paused and stood up too, he hugged me and wiped a tear running down my cheek, I walk to my window, he continues as he walks to the door, "He told me to look at your right hand." and walked out shutting the door as he left. Looking at my right hand as Liam said, I see the promise ring Harry gave me when we went to Scotland almost two years ago, I sob again pulling it from my finger, I run to my door and bang to my voice,

"Doesnt mean anything now though does it Harry!" I hear his back hit the door and slide down to the floor, I do the same as I hear him cry.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

Ten minutes go by in silence with only sobs and sniffs every so often from each of us when my phone starts vibrating, I stand up and walk to where I chucked it on my bed after the phone call, it was a text from Liam and it read,

'come on Deni, think! your smarter than this, this is NOT what he ment by look at the promise ring, THINK ABOUT IT! xx' I cry out again and lie on my bed, my tears being caught by my pillow, I start to think about what Harry ment by 'we are moving to Austrailia' and what Liam ment by 'He needs to ask you something important' My heart skips and I creep to my door. When I open it, Harry falls back slightly, he looks at me and smiles, I look away and head to the bathroom,

"Deni, just," I interupt him,

"Dont Harry." I say in a fierce tone, I get to the door and slam it as he follows me,

"Deni, just listen ok" He stops for a few moments, I smile as I know what he is about to ask, I open the door to see him holding a little black box, tears flood from my eyes and I smile,

"Deni Jones," he smiles at me, " I love you with every ounce of my being, would you do the honour of moving to Austrailia with me?" He looks to the floor then back to me, " then marrying me?" I fall to the floor beside him and hug him as tight as possible,

"Yes, yes a million times yes! I love you too!" We kiss and he pushes the engagment ring on my finger, a tear hits my hand and he looks me in the eyes,

"I'm actually hurt you even thought I would leave you and move to Austraila without you, after everything we have been through" he takes my hand and helps me from the floor we hug again and I see my mum and Liam at the top of stairs, both of them with tears in their eyes,

"Im going to be Mrs. Styles!" I yell as mum runs and hugs me tightly and I feel her tear droplets hit my shoulder.

"I have so much to do! I have to pack, book my flight, have my hen night, recover from my hen night! haha" I shout laughing to myself,

"Well, some of that has been done babe" Harry reasures me smiling at me, then looking at my mum,

"Yeah, I'm coming too! Only for a while, me and Harry have packed most of your stuff and Harry and the boys have very very kindly booked AND paid for our flight!" Mum tells me walking into my room,

"Holy crap! I'm so glad you are coming mamma! I would miss you so much!" I smile and hug her again,

"And you!" pointing to Liam, "You knew that he was going to propose and you didnt tell me to stop being a total twat!"

"Sorry, sorry! He told me not to tell you! It was his fault! haha"

"Hey, I didnt know I was going to say it all wrong! I didnt mean to make you think that turtlegirl! Honest!" He laughed

"It's ok turtleman I believe you! I'm too happy to hit you right now!" I say running to him and hugging him.

Within a week we were in Austrailia and had found a flat, within a month of moving, me, Harry and mum had moved into the little bungalow in the country side a short drive from the middle of the city.

"Hey, mum!" I shout seeing her in the living room as I walk through the front door from a day at the dance studio choreographing for an austrailian dance group I had found through youtube,

"Hey doll! How was work?" she asks me in a loving way,

"Great! Got so much done! Wheres Harry?" I reply in the same loving way

"In the studio room with the boys I think"

"Ok stay here dont move!" I shout running into the studio room being met by Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn, "Hey boys! Could I borrow turtleman for a minute?" I ask with a grin on my face,

"What is it?" Harry asks me standing up from the chair at the sound board and walking towards me.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

"Just come here, sit down, I have to tell you two something!" I say with a smile spreading across my face, and pushing him to the couch where mum was siting, I turn off the t.v and sit on the table in front of them, look to the floor, to Harry then to mum,

"Deni your starting to freak me out whats wrong?" Harry demands,

"Haha, its good news!" I say holding his hands in mine, "I'm pregnant!..." I say looking into his eyes and then to mums waiting for a reply. They both stare at me with their mouths open, "Say something!" I ask in a scared way

"Wow! Really?" Harry yells, "Your sure?"

"Yeah, taken like three tests! Im pretty damn sure babe!" I say hugging him, "mum?"

"I'm going to be a granny!" She shouts as a little tear falls from her eye just then the boys peer around the corner,

"Come in guys!" they all clamber into the living room where we are sitting and Harry stands up, taking my hand I stand up too,

**Harry's point of view**

I take a breath and look at them sitting on the couch with worried expressions on their faces,

"I'm going to be a dad!" I yell with a grin spreading across my face, Naill and all the boys jump up, scream, yell and cheer.

After Deni's last ever scan, One Direction were to perform on the show that her dance group were on, all thanks to Deni. I got Mary, her mum, Danny one of the body guard people for us and his friend to stay with her when we were performing,

"Why did you do that turtleman? I'll be fine! Just go have fun!" She ordered me

"I dont want anything happening to you or littleturtle in there" rubbing her belly, I hug her awkwardly scared of hurting the baby and kiss her softly,

"I'll be waiting for you turtleman, I love you!" She shouts to me as I run to the stage wings.

**Deni's point of view**

Ten minutes after parting with Harry, there is a sharp pain in my stomach, I fall to the floor. Mum yells out and Mary helps me up, I go dizzy and everything goes black just like waht happened when I got hit by that car, I hear everything as I drift in and out of conscience.

"Someone go get Harry from the stage! Quick!" Mary shouts to the body guard,

"No, just wait till he's finished" I plead with her then everything goes black again. I wake to the sound of Harry's voice whispering my name,

"Deni, Deni? Your alright, your in hospital, guess what?" he asks me with little tears falling down his cheeks,

"What?" I ask him back wiping the tears from his face,

"Your a mummy! To a gorgeous little baby boy!" He smiles uncontrolably and places our son in my arms,

"He's beautiful" I whisper to Harry crying with happiness, "How did I get here? Last thing I remember is seeing you run to the wing?..."

"You collapsed and then you had to have a c-section because this little guy wanted out" he smiles and lightly rubbed the little hair our son has,

and continues "Danny got me from the stage and brought me here just in time to see it all happen" he informs me as a tear rolls down his cheek again. Mum, Mary and then the boys walk into the room, everyone smiling widely,

"So have you guys decided on a name yet?" Zayn asks, I look at our son then to Harry and we both smile,

"Yes, everyone this is Danny Styles"

_**END OF HARRY STYLES FANFIC**_


End file.
